<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How The Mind Often Wanders by Local_Flower_Girl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604583">How The Mind Often Wanders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Flower_Girl/pseuds/Local_Flower_Girl'>Local_Flower_Girl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Bridal Carrying, Crisis Core, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Midgar, Oneshot, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Seduction, Sephiroth is a tease, Soldier Reader, Teasing, headcannon, sephirothxreader, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Local_Flower_Girl/pseuds/Local_Flower_Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a second class SOLDIER who aspires to become first class. Angeal, Sephiroth and a reluctant Genesis are responsible for training both you and Zack.<br/>Sephiroth walks you back to your apartment after a long training session, but panic sets in when you overthink the protocol. Sephiroth puts up a stoic front but you slowly start to see a side to him that no one else does. He’s also relentless at teasing you at any given opportunity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sephiroth &amp; reader, Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How The Mind Often Wanders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a snippet of a full story I am currently working on. I have written it as sephy x reader for now but might turn the full piece into a Sephiroth x oc. Would love to have your feedback :)) Hope you enjoy and it leaves you wanting more!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stopped for a moment before approaching your door. The realisation had only just set in. Your imagination was becoming unruly and you started to question what the protocol was for him walking you home.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Oh no, this was not good. Was it a hearty handshake and a brisk “thanks, see you at training tomorrow”?</span> <span class="s1"> Or was it a friendly hug with a quick peck on the cheek, followed by a sweet but almost suggestive “goodnight”? Your heart was racing, and the palms of your hands were beginning to sweat. (Well that at least meant that the handshake was off the table... so that narrowed it down a little) </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What if this turned into a sudden moment of intense passion and lust? All those unspoken feelings, and built up frustrations from training finally bubbling over and being released in an outburst of desire! You couldn’t help it. All these thoughts and images crowded your mind and the panic was already setting in. Before you knew it you were stood directly at your door in an awkward silence with an overly anxious look on your face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sephiroth, not entirely used to reading social situations looked on at you in bewilderment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you okay? This is your apartment?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of his low voice suddenly snapped you out of your panicked daze.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhh, ohh, right... yes I’m fine! Of course this is my apartment! Just need to find my key.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was it! The moment you had always dreamt of but also couldn’t help but dread. Your whole body trembled as you searched your bag. Before anything else was said, Sephiroth slowly leaned in towards you, pushing you back towards the door. His right hand grasped your arm while his left reached up to your face. His thumb gently rested on your cheek. Your heart felt like it was about to eject itself out of your chest. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as his face gradually became closer to yours. This was definitely it! You instinctively shut your eyes and held onto the door to keep yourself balanced.<br/>
But instead of the passionate kiss (which would lead into a long night of vigorous love making) that you had expected, he simply rested his forehead against your own.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmm... your temperature is elevated. Feels like you might be running a fever. That would probably explain why your performance was poor at training today. Perhaps I should come in and make sure you’re alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Really?!? This man knew just how to rile you up in every way imaginable! </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fine!” You yelled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why is your face looking pinker than usual? You’ve also been acting out of the ordinary all day.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s because... you... you... anger me!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Seriously this guy! It’s almost like he does it all on purpose just to embarrass you and to put you through hell!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s alright to admit if you’re sick. You’re only human after all and we all get unwell from time to time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that moment it was extremely difficult to imagine Sephiroth unwell. He always looks and acts so impossibly perfect. Almost godly or otherworldly. That thought just pissed you off even more!</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well I’m fine, okay! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to finally enter my house and fall into a delightful coma on my sofa!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as you had turned the key and got the door open, without any hesitation, Sephiroth had scooped you up into his arms and carried you through the door like a new bride. The smell of rose, vanilla and a deliciously musky cologne enveloped you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey!” You cried out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He carried you in without a word and placed you down gently on the sofa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t even invite you in!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started taking your boots off, undoing each lace at a seductively slow pace. He finally looking up at you with a slightly softened expression.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Technically I am your boss. If I have reason to believe that you are unwell then it’s my responsibility to ensure you’re not overworked.... I apologise. As your superior and your trainer, I have failed to notice that you were in ill health. I shall be giving you the rest of the week off to rest and recuperate.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was odd seeing a softer side to him. Perhaps that headstrong, intimidating image was just a persona; a front he used to keep everyone at arms length and to remain the stoic Shinra SOLDIER general?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You couldn’t help but smile at this. Any anger you once had instantly washed away.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look Sephiroth, honestly I’m fine. I’m just feeling a bit tired from training... that’s all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You looked down at him and gave him a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will lessen your training sessions to ensure you’re not being overworked if that’s the case.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! Honestly I’ll be as right as rain after a night of good sleep... and anyway, you were right about what you said the other day. I need to increase my training and work ten times harder if I ever want the chance of becoming first class!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had that amused smirk on his face and gave a small chuckle as a response.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm hm, I see. Maybe my lessons are sinking in then after all.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You raised an eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what’s that supposed to mean?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got up slowly, still carrying that same devilish, seductive smirk curled on his lips. His long bangs shading his eyes out of view. He walked back towards the door steadily, as if he was carefully considering what he would say next.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll let you get some rest then...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Make sure you are well prepared for tomorrow’s session. I won’t be going easy on you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">With that he left you sat there in stone cold silence. The lingering scent of his cologne still teased and permeated the air.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thinking back on what had happened, you then realised that you could’ve just had the rest of the week off! Instead he’ll no doubt be working you even harder than before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sink down into the sofa and face plant the nearest pillow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why does that man give me so much despair!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>